powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers Mystic Force
Power Rangers Mystic Force (often abbreviated as "PRMF") is the fourteenth incarnation of the Power Rangers television series that started early February 2006 based on the Super Sentai series, Mahou Sentai Magiranger (Magical Squadron Magiranger). After the Japanese dub of Power Rangers SPD on Toei's TV channel in 2011, a Japanese dub of Mystic Force is to air in August 2012. Among the cast is Atsushi Hashimoto, who originally played Kai Ozu/MagiRed in Magiranger, who will be the narrator of this dub.http://www.toei.co.jp/release/tv/1199458_963.html Synopsis A short time ago, there was a dimension filled with wonderful magic. But then darkness came into power and a great battle began...An army of the Undead led by a powerful warrior - Morticon swarmed over the land setting their signs on the human realm and beyond. All seemed hopeless when a small legion of brave and true wizards came forth against insurmountable odds. They drove the evil back from the edge of the human world. And then the greatest wizard of them all - Leanbow cast a spell that sent the armies into the Underworld. He sealed darkness inside giant gates for eternity. The evil disappeared from the surface world. But with great victory comes great loss. The human world never knew of the great battle or the sacrifices that were made to save them from destruction. In the present day, the great sorceress Udonna enlists the help of five teenagers who are destined to become the Power Rangers Mystic Force to fight against the Undead army which has now been released. The Rangers practice their magical skills at a secret haven in the magical realm called Rootcore. The Xenotome grants the Rangers access to magical spells as they grow as individuals. During the great battle, the side of good prepares a proactive strike against the forces of darkness. Leanbow prepares to face the Master on his own, but is transformed into Koragg, the Knight Wolf. A brave knight known as Daggeron promises to protect Bowen - the son of Leanbow and Udonna. Born of magical blood, Bowen is said to be the light to rid the darkness. Daggeron is attacked by who he thought was a friend - Calindor. The two battled, but their magic collided left them cursed. After Morticon is destroyed, Necrolai finds a petrified mummy which becomes Imperious. The Rangers find a magic lamp which houses the great genie Jenji who aids them in the fight against evil. Using his former life as Calindor, Imperious tries to infiltrate the Power Rangers. Daggeron shows up just in time to save them as the legendary Solaris Knight. When Imperious steals Jenji to make a wish that the Power Rangers never existed, the Rangers must consult the Tribunal of Magic which grant them the Legend Warrior power. Meanwhile, Koragg begins to remember his past as Leanbow and it is revealed that Nick is in fact Bowen. Nick must accept his destiny as the Light and discover his connection to Fire Heart to take on a new challenge - the Ten Terrors of the Underworld. As the numbers of the Terrors dwindled, the Master took over the body of the unwilling Matoombo who Vida had learn was true of heart. To destroy all magic, the Master goes to the empress of all good magic - the Mystic Mother. Leanbow and Daggeron go to face him but are too late and Daggeron's vision of his downfall has become reality. The Master sucked all good power away from all of our heroes. Now powerless, can the Power Rangers confront unendurable odds to secure the future of the surface world and the mystical world before they are plunged into darkness? Characters Rangers :Main article:Mystic Rangers Allies *Toby *Phineas *Jenji *Piggy *Leelee *Fire Heart *Tribunal of Magic *Snow Prince *Mystic Mother *Nikki Morlocks *Octomus the Master *Morticon *Necrolai *Koragg, The Knight Wolf *Imperious/Calindor *Barbarian Beasts **Warmax **Shrieker **50 Below **Fightoe *Ten Terrors ** Magma ** Oculous ** Serpentina ** Megahorn ** Hekatoid ** Gekkor ** Matoombo ** Itassis ** Black Lance ** Sculpin * Hidiacs/Styxoids. Foot soldiers armed with blades or staves * List of Mystic Force Monsters * Evil Power Rangers Mystic Force Weapons * Mystic Morpher * Solar Cell Morpher * Wolf Morpher * Magi Staffs ** Magi Staff Sword Mode (Red/Nick) ** Magi Staff Axe Mode (Green/Xander) ** Magi Staff Crossbow Mode (Yellow/Chip) ** Magi Staff Wand Mode (Pink/Vida, Blue/Madison, and White/Udonna) *Mystic Force Fighters * Laser Lamp: The Laser Lamp is the weapon of the Solaris Knight and also houses Jenji. It can fire laser blasts or can fire Jenji out as an attack. * Mystic Speeder * Mystic Racers: The Mystic Racer is a futuristic jet like version of a broom, which allows the Rangers to travel through the sky. * Mystic Legend Armor * Mystic Lion Staff * Snow Staff (White/Udonna) * Fire Heart (Red/Nick) Zords Episodes VHS/DVD Releases DVD * Power Rangers Mystic Force (Complete Season) RC2 Notes *The show is noted, and often criticised, for heavily focusing on the Red Ranger over the others. Jackie Marchand says this was down to the sheer amount of MagiRed stock footage compared to the others.Toku Rants interview with Jackie Marchand: 20:03 to 20:20 *''Ron Wasserman'' was origionally in talks to do the theme for the shows theme **On September 21, 2005 Ron received word from Disney that the rap-style theme he submitted was denied, but his other, more rock-style theme was still being overlooked. He then posted the rap-style theme on a fan message board. **On October 11, 2005 Ron Wasserman was informed by Disney that they will not be using either of the themes he submitted. He then posted the rock-style theme on a fan message board. *On November 7, 2005 Toon Disney aired the first teaser promo for "Power Rangers Mystic Force".http://www.rangerboard.com/showthread.php?t=75026 *On November 14, 2005 Toon Disney aired a 30-second and a 1-minute promo for "Power Rangers Mystic Force".http://www.rangerboard.com/showthread.php?t=75026 *This is the first Power Rangers series to simultaneously feature female Blue and Pink Rangers, as well as a male Yellow Ranger on the same team. *Following SPD, whose episodes had one word titles, Mystic Force's episodes all have two words in them as a in joke to director Bruce Kalish. *This is the first Power Ranger team to not pilot their zords but rather become them. *Kelson Henderson (Boom in Power Rangers: SPD) has a role in this series (making the third series in a row that he has been in at some point). He plays Phineas. *Antonia Prebble (Krista in Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, and the voice of S.P.D. Nova Ranger in Power Rangers: SPD) has a role in Mystic Force as Clare, The Sorceresses' Apprentice. * This is the first Power Rangers team to feature capes as part of their uniforms. (Note: The Magna Defender from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy also had a cape. However his position as a Power Ranger is disputed.) * It was the first series to be part of a joint-project between Disney and Toei (the first part being it's Japanese counterpart, Mahou Sentai Magiranger) * In one of the Mystic Force promos, the Rangers; Japanese counterparts, the Ozu family, are visible. * Madison and Vida are sisters. Mystic Force is the first series with two sisters as Power Rangers, and the 3rd in team with siblings. * Mystic Force is the first Power Rangers series to have a whole family as active Rangers. * Mystic Mother, formerly known as Rita Repulsa, was the source of the Mystic Force powers and established their connection to the morphing grid. This was done as a tribute to Machiko Soga, the actress that portrayed Witch Bandora in Zyuranger (dubbed in MMPR as Rita Repulsa) who had passed away from cancer. * While the SPD Rangers don't appear, their ally Piggy (played by Barnie Duncan, who also does Toby) does. He chats with Jenji saying that "In 20 years this place will be crawling with aliens", referencing SPD. * This is the first season to start a chain of 32 episodes per season. *Episode 28: Light Source I meets the 600th Episode Mark. *This is the first series since Zeo to have the Rangers not wearing their colors at one point. *This was the final series to air on ABC Family. *This season aired concurrent with the Super Sentai series GoGo Sentai Boukenger, which would be adapted the following year as Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. See Also External Links * Power Rangers Mystic Force Power Rangers - The Official Power Rangers Website de: Mystic Force fr: Force Mystique ru:Power Rangers Mystic Force Category:Shows Dubbed in Japanese